villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chakal
Chakal is the main antagonist of the 2014 computer-animated film by 20th Century Fox, The Book of Life. He is a mean, wicked, ruthless, and aggressive bandit who terrorizes Mexico and commands a fierce army. He has razor-sharp teeth, carries two giant swords, and his presence sends people running for their lives. He was voiced by Dan Navarro. Role Beginnings Little is known about Chakal's past, except that Joaquin's father died fighting him in battle. Chakal risen to become the king of a huge army of bandits after he stolen a magic medal from the dark lord Xibalba, but ever since Xibalba stolen it back, Chakal and his forces went on a rampage of getting it back, terrorizing many towns of Mexico, including San Angel. Search For The Mystic Medal Even though he lost his medal back to Xibalba, he was still nearly impossible to injure. Despite this, he still desired to regain the medal in order to become completely invulnerable again. Therefore, he was ready for a full scale invasion on the town San Angel, from which Joaquin and his best friend Manolo (the protagonist of the film) were from, when he discovered that Joaquin was the current owner of the medal. With that in mind, Chakal plans to pillage San Angel to get the Medal back. He launched his bandits on to the town, where they ravage and pillage. Manolo's father, Carlos, tries to hold them off, only to be quickly killed by Chakal. He then continued his rampage towards San Angel. Joaquin then faced against Chakal to protect the town, but foolishly lost, and Chakal finally regained possession of the medal. Chakal's Last Stand Despite having got the Medal back, this was shortlived when Manolo arrived to stop Chakal, making him lose hold of the Medal. It turns out that Manolo has gained the favor of the three gods; La Muerte, The Candle Maker, and even Xibalba. The hero returned to life with an army of his lost relatives, and quickly defeated the bandits. Now it was only Chakal, who faced off against Manolo and Joaquin. After a long battle, Chakal grabbed both of their love interest, Maria, and climbed up a bell tower in a King Kong-esque final stand, threatening to kill Maria if he doesn't get the medal back. Manolo faces off with him for the last time, knocking him off the tower. He is then positioned under the bell, and is tied up by the heroes. However, in one last stand, Chakal lit a series of bombs all over his body, planning to blow himself up to destroy the entire town in revenge for his defeat, much to everyone's shock. Manolo knocked a column, prying the collapsed bell from its wreckage and trapping both himself and Chakal to shield the imminent explosion to save the town. Joaquin managed to stash the Mystic Medal into Manolo's suit, which enabled Manolo to survive the explosion unscathed while Chakal explodes, thus killing him. The rest of Chakal's bandits flee away in defeat, ending Chakal's reign of terror once and for all. Gallery tumblr_nbc8eraNoX1s7gp6co1_1280.png|Chakal's wanted poster. 1017245-book-life-03.jpg|Chakal encountered Carlos . Chakal's arrival.png|Chakal arriving in San Angal. Chakal_the_book_of_like.png Trivia *Chakal is considered to be more cruel than the other antagonist, Xibalba, for two reasons; **While both Xibalba and Chakal wanted more power and are willing to kill for it, Xibalba was not as cruel as Chakal, who is more than willing to kill, rob, and destroy a whole town for a mere medal. **Xibalba was truly neutral and a estranged lover, and he eventually redeemed himself by helping Manolo defeat Chakal, who was a ruthless bandit and murderer who holds no feelings toward anyone, especially his own army of bandits. *Chakal's last resort is a direct parody of King Kong's conclusion. *Body build wise, Chakal bears a great deal of resemblance to the Nintendo Land version of Ganon; They both have large torsos and heads, small lower halves, long arms, and vicious attack styles. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Evil from the past Category:Tyrants Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Outlaws Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Giant Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Game Changer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Suicidal Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Old Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Athletic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Damned Souls Category:Oppressors Category:Monarchs